walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara (TV Series)
Barbara is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, alongside her children. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Barbara's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a son and a daughter. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Forget" Barbara attends Deanna Monroe's party, interacting with other residents and the new arrivals. As newcomer Rick Grimes and Jessie Anderson talk, she laughs while having a conversation with Kent. As Sasha Williams attempts to navigate the party, Barbara can be overheard talking to Stacy about her hopes that a dentist will arrive in Alexandria, likely stemming from problems with her son's teeth. "Conquer" Barbara is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick's fate. She also witnesses the murder of Reg Monroe, which she is horrified at, and the subsequent execution of Pete Anderson. Season 6 "Now" Barbara is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls. She appears to be very concerned about the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. Later, she along with several other residents attempt to raid the pantry despite Olivia's pleas. Barbara eventually returns the food to the pantry after being calmed down by Spencer Monroe. She also witnesses Betsy as a zombie in her home, causing her to scream in horror, and is very upset as she watches Jessie put her down. "Heads Up" Barbara attends Father Gabriel's prayer circle with Kent, Bob Miller, Kyle, and several other Alexandrians. She also witnesses Enid and Glenn Rhee's green balloons floating in the sky, just before the wall is brought down by the collapsing church steeple. "No Way Out" When the herd invaded, Barbara retreated inside one of the houses for safety. Barbara witnesses Rick slaughtering zombies by himself in the streets and is inspired to join the group as she sees other townspeople arrive to help. Armed with a bat, she is among the residents to battle zombies for hours until they are all killed. After the bloody cull, she rests outside the infirmary with the other survivors. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Barbara was outside watching over her two children when Carol appeared and delivered cookies to the three, which she is grateful for. She is later present at the meeting in the church, listening to Rick's speech about the danger of the Saviors. When Rick asked if anyone objected to the idea of attacking the Saviors, Barbara remained silent. Season 7 "Service" Barbara is among the townspeople present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. Season 8 "Mercy" Barbara sits on the stoop of the Grimes household as she babysits Judith, who is playing on the sidewalk below. She happily watches on as Rick gives Judith a goodbye kiss before leaving for the assault on the Sanctuary. "How It's Gotta Be" Barbara is watching over Judith when Michonne comes and says her goodbye before leaving for the Sanctuary to ask for the Saviors surrender. Later, it is revealed Barbara is among the residents to escape to the sewers during the grenade attack at Alexandria. She sits with the other survivors, looking despondent over the loss of Alexandria. "Honor" Barbara remains in the sewers with the other Alexandrians as the Saviors' grenades continue to blow apart Alexandria above them. After the explosions subside and the remaining Saviors leave, Barbara and the others prepare to head to the Hilltop for refuge. "Dead or Alive Or" Barbara and the other Alexandrians evacuate through the woods towards the Hilltop. She and Tobin take turns looking after Judith as the majority of the group rests in the woods while the swamp is cleared of zombies by Daryl, Scott, Rosita, and Siddiq. She successfully arrives at the Hilltop with the Alexandrians and is welcomed into the community with open arms. She gathers by some vehicles and chats with Nabila, Kevin, Bertie, and other Hilltoppers. "The Key" As Rick and Michonne enter through the Hilltop’s gates, Barbara walks towards Rick while carrying Judith and hands her over to him. Later, she sits inside the Barrington House holding Gracie and watching Judith. "Wrath" Barbara is among the residents and refugees to flee the Hilltop as the Saviors attempt to attack. She is relocated to a safe area and later returns back to the Hilltop in the aftermath of Oceanside's counterattack on the Saviors. It is later revealed Barbara, alongside the other Alexandrians returned to the Alexandria Safe-Zone to begin re-establishing the community after its previous destruction. Season 9 "The Obliged" Barbara is in the gardens arguing with Mrs. Robinson when Michonne steps in to break up their fight. "Evolution" Barbara approaches Gabriel outside Negan's cell and informs him about the Hilltop messengers and that Rosita is injured and being cared for at Hilltop. "The Storm" Although unseen, Barbara's house is used as one of the three main safe houses, alongside Aaron's house and the meeting house, for the Alexandrians to seek refuge in from the raging blizzard, as her house has a big enough fireplace to provide warmth for a large number of people. Season 10 "Ghosts" While unseen, Barbara takes care of Coco so Rosita may help fight the waves of walkers approaching the community alongside the Alexandrians and the coalition soldiers. "The World Before" Barbara attends the funeral service for Siddiq and listens to Gabriel's religious remarks. She silently pays her respects and then leaves the ceremony. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Barbara has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Trivia *Barbara is credited as Mother #1 in Season 5. **This character was given the name Barbara in "Now". *Barbara was credited in "Start to Finish" and "The Next World" but did not appear in either episode. *Mandi Christine Kerr was far along her pregnancy while filming "Service" that she was only featured in the church scene as they were able to use a headshot instead of featuring her entire body and showing the baby bump. *Oddly, Barbara does not appear to be upset regarding the apparent deaths of her children in the Saviors' grenade attack on Alexandria in her appearances following "How It's Gotta Be". However, it is also possible that her feelings on the matter weren't portrayed in-depth, as she is a minor character. *As of "The Calm Before", Barbara, Gabriel, and Aaron are the only characters introduced in Season 5 that are confirmed to be alive. *Barbara is the only recurring character in the TV Series introduced before Season 6 who is confirmed to be alive. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Religious Category:Alive Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The Coalition Category:Season 10 Characters